Open Rosario
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: AU. The year is 1976. There exists a Rosary in which the destiny of Aono Tsukune and Moka Akashiya are tied. The boy is haunted by an "Evil Spirit" and the girl is something else entirely. Thus begins the new, bizarre life of Aono Tsukune. Will he be able to survive? Rated T for sexual themes, possible-gore, and coarse languages.
1. Vampire Kisses for Me

I couldn't resist.

I was born with a very peculiar illness; I was excessively curious. I tend to climb the highest trees, tried to dive deep into the sea, stay in the sauna longer than everyone else. There are other misdeeds I used to do and all of them for the same reason. I wanted to see what would happen afterward. The mere thought of it gave me a smile as wide as the distance between Asia and America. When I found something that appeased my curiosity, it felt like I'm grinning with the size of the distance between the sun and Pluto.

So, I couldn't help it.

It was the summer of my twelfth year of living. I recalled that I went into an abandoned western mansion near the outskirts of town. The entrance leading to the main hall was a white dilapidated door. The main hall itself was connected into several hallways and a stairway that lead to the second floor. Still in the main hall were three doors labeled in metal plates; "Kitchen", "Dining Room", and "Basement".

The place was dark. Sunlight hardly fell into the floor from the window sills on the second floor. I tried walking forward in the dark along the old and dusty blue carpet, I succeed in doing just that. I could hear the wooden floor below it creaking. The mansion was old, but this was worst than I thought. I slowly walked away from where it creaked, but just then a loud crack startled me and I panicked. I could feel my body turning light as I fell into the darkness below.

My butt smacked the stone-tiled floor.

That hurt.

I was scared when I was trapped in the basement. The floor suddenly caved in and it was dark inside. I could hear the tick-tack of spider's steps and the kree-kree of another insect I'd rather not divulge. The door leading to the upstairs was locked. Behind me was a coffin one and a half bigger than myself.

I dare not take a look at it nor what's inside it, but after it compelled me to look closer, the coffin lured me in. I slid my right hand across the wooden compartment. I spotted a plate with a name on it that read in big golden letter: _DIO_.

Again, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I inspected how the compartment was designed and found it to be intriguing that it could only be opened from the inside. A black carcass made from ebony, plated with a strong metal made from meteoric irons. I tried knocking it once, twice, thrice, but there was no reply. The echo didn't came back right. It was as if something was inside the coffin to hinder a perfect sound echo. After circling around the coffin in the dark, I gave up.

I turned my back from the lock and slid down. I rest my head on top of the coffin as I stared to the dusty and rusted ceiling. My body relaxed as my leg slumped forward. I looked at the lock again and found how shiny the name _DIO_ were neatly sculpted. Above it was a red jewel. A red stone with a plus sign inside it as if it was made of a dried up blood, but it was just an ordinary ruby. My mother always talked about the jewelries dad promised to buy but never could. One of them that she always wanted was a ruby. This ruby was finely cut in the shape of a sleek shield. Adorning it were a pair of silver made into the shape of a wing of a hawk. On those wings are colored pearls the size of a small round candy. It mystified me to no end. I wasn't even considering staying away from the jewel and as my thumb, index, and middle finger of my hands grabbed hold of the gem, then it happened.

Those fingers slid off of the gem and ripped the skin off of my fingers. It was stuck into the gem and instantly my mouth gaped. My eyes shot wide as I tried pulling my finger away from the gem, but it only proven to sever the skin further. My whole body started to sweat profusely as my leg began to lose strength. My breathing became a group of strained huffing as I gritted my teeth. It was painful. I once watched a documentary about workplace hazard. One of them had someone's finger being ripped of its skin when it got stuck to the liquid freezer. That made me realize that I am having a similar predicament such as him. As I felt _my_ bundles of blood sprouted out of _my_ body from _my_ damaged fingers, I writhed before I looked at the nerves that went out and got stuck. The gem was connected to the lock, so if I want to set my fingers free, I need to make the coffin open itself from the inside!

I pulled my finger farther from the coffin and grabbed its edges. I placed my strength inside them and tried pulling up the lid. My damaged fingers touched the coffin and it stung. Like touching lemonade juice with a slitted skin. I clenched as my teeth gritted. Still, the coffin refused to open itself. The cold metal plate dug deeper inside my skin and I hoped that it didn't have rust.

Though I tried, it didn't work.

The coffin refused to open.

I'm stuck.

Still, I didn't give in. I tried once again with double or nothing. I don't want to be stuck here until I die, that thought gave me the needed strength. I want to see my parents again, that thought gave me the stamina to pull this stunt. Most importantly, I want to live! That thought gave birth to a hand that flung inside the coffin. I heard a clicking sound from the inside and like a sprinter reacting to the starting gunshot, I opened the coffin.

What resulted was my fingers finally freed from the gem and I tumbled onto the floor. I braced for the further bleeding but when I looked again the wound was gone. My finger was fixed perfectly. There were no sign of me struggling to cut off my own finger's skin and no sign of blood splattering everywhere. I blinked before I accepted that what I saw was just a hallucination, including that mysterious hand that went inside the coffin.

Speaking of the coffin, I looked inside to find nothing there. An empty coffin in an abandoned mansion.

Then I heard footsteps. It came from my back.

I looked through the darkness and footprints seemed to appear out of thin air to walk toward the door leading upstairs. I honestly thought that it was a ghost, but I sighed in relief when that ghost opened the door, then froze in fear when my mind began thinking that it was taunting me. What if it was a trap? What if that ghost will appear to catch me when I was halfway to the door? What if that ghost will eat me alive?

I shook my head and perished the thoughts.

I ran straight ahead and opened the door. I climbed up the stairs and I went to the first hall I started my exploration at. Scared out of my mind, I ran out of the mansion and ran as far as my home, without stopping to think. As I ran, I felt that my fingers that skin was severed began to twitch, but soon it faded. That was the strangest day of my life, yet.

Curiosity almost killed me. On that day, I realized that something had died inside of me.

I decided to live safely. I resent the thought of curiosity. As such, I was scared of something I shouldn't even be. As that experience costed some of my common sense, I realized that something was just not meant to be known. But, to tell the absolute truth, I was just scared. I hate to say it, but I was really frightened. That moment was left unadulterated inside the deepest pit of my mind and as I grew older, it frightened me even more.

I am what they call a Taphophobic.

Not from fear of being buried alive, but a fear of coffins.

The next four years of my life were somewhat catastrophic. I often avoid walking near a bathroom door because for some inexplicable reason, they would always open by itself. Anyone who was inside would then blame me for "pranking" them. I often not go into a locked shop because it would always be unlocked and the buzzer would sprang. I often not go into the snack aisles of any supermarket because for whatever reason, one bag of potato chips will pop open as if something exploded from inside the sealed bag. Even walking normally across the street would be a problem. Cars, motorcycles, anything with a tire would pop as they passed me and it will often lead to a road accident!

And I would always hallucinate about this bony hand that appeared to cause all of those problems. I consulted with myself at the time and I decided to live with it as a curse that I have accepted for my curiosity.

I deduced that I was bounded with a curse.

I am haunted by an evil spirit.

Now I'm 16 years-old. I am now used to anything strange happening around me. Even when something happened I wouldn't even bat an eye. After so many antics by the evil spirit, I soon got used to it. My middle-school years were filled with my peers calling me names. "Bad Luck Tsukune", "Blue-baller", "Cursed Boy", but they soon got used to it too. I wasn't protesting about my crime, so I knew they couldn't pin all of those to me. After a while, I forgot how much of a parasite the evil spirit was and accepted it as a part of me.

After a while, it disappeared.

Occasionally I still saw a glimpse of that bony hand, but it became so infrequent and nothing ever came out of it.

My problem was solved by itself.

Though my peaceful life have returned, a girl would change my whole life upside-down. I would be forced to use my evil spirit again, control it, and have it help me. After that, my destiny will be tied to that girl.

Forever.

* * *

 **Track 01: Vampire Kisses for Me**

 **XOXO**

1976.

The year was famous for the advent of the Pot Pol regime of Kampuchea, the birth of Australia Defense Force, the many recognition of Sahrawi Arabia as a nation, and the Eurovision Song Contest 1976. The last one was my own personal historical moment, but the first threes were greater than the last. As I traced the events of the past three months, I woke up to wash my face on a brand new day.

Today was the entrance ceremony of Onikakushi High School. _O.H.S._ for a shorter term.

I could feel it behind me as I got out of bed and into the bathroom.

I donned the school's uniform and tied a blue and white tie around the cape. I quickly styled my hair in such a way that I knew it would look overgrown and puffy. The hairstyle was acquired in a barber shop located at the heart of S-City. It took me twenty minutes by bus and I did not regret my curiosity this time. See, there was a promotion for opening day and it was the right time to get a haircut.

I walked out of the dressing room fully clothed.

I spotted my mom walking out of the living room and her eyes suddenly sparkled. She walked closer before fixing my tie. I could've sworn I tied it right, but I couldn't exactly refuse her kind gesture. After she thought that she did right, she looked up with a wide smile.

"There." Mom said. "Now you looked like a prim and proper high-schooler! I love your hair by the way."

I reached for the tip of my hair. I felt how spiky the tip was and as I went downward, it turned softer. When I looked at the mirror before I realized that it shaped somewhat akin to a crab, but I guess when Mom liked it I have been handed the free pass.

Mom was working as a fashion designer, but at home she's a homely wife. My Father was working with the worldly-renowned Speedwagon Foundation. Last time we checked, he was flying to Aswan. Egypt. A work came up there and as an eye surgeon-specialist, his presence there was needed.

A lot of time I'm proud of Father. The rest of the time was me being sad that he wasn't always there for me when I need him to be. It was when I had my teenage rebellious phase, it's just water under the bridge now.

"Thank you, Mom. So how is it going with work? Do you need some time alone today? A help from your now High-Schooler son?" I teased. I always like to quip jokes with Mom. It cheered her up whenever she wasn't at work. "If there's anything I could do, I'm happy to do it for you."

"My, such a sweet boy you are." Mom giggled. "But not today. You just have fun on your first day as a High-Schooler. Got it?"

"I got it." I walked past mom with a smile on my face. "See you later, Mom."

As I opened the door my Mom stopped me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It has been this way since I was in first-grade, so I'm not going to complain now. "See you later, Aono."

I nodded and left the doorstep to the street of West S-City.

S-City was build to establish a theme; the home of diversity.

Even when the city was build on Japanese soils, the architecture of this city varied greatly. From the traditional home of a Japanese (with its own Zen Garden), an apartment complex that varied in height and size, to mansions owned by various people from various income coming from various nationality. The city itself felt like a giant salad bowl, in a good way.

O.H.S was strategically placed on the heart of the S-City, Central. As the name suggested, it was the central gathering of people in the city that bustled with working individuals. To get there, I have to rode a bus for twenty to thirty minutes, got off at Central Bus Terminal and walked.

As I entered the bus, I could see some of the students who will be attending the school. Three males and two females. Two out of three males were senior-students and the one was a sophomore. The females were sophomores and I wouldn't want to associate with them yet. The last thing I need was to be labeled a "Player". Rumors spread faster than fire on dry wood in S-City.

Arriving at the Central Bus Terminal, I got off to find the terminal empty of people. As I got out with the passengers, I noticed that they walked past me without so much as a glance. They went ahead and left me with a girl at the exit of the station.

The girl was a freshman. I remembered that she wasn't there when I rode the bus. She must've came a few stops after I got in. The girl was struggling with her parasol that refused to open. She kept trying to open it with her tiny hand in a graceful gesture, but it refused to be opened. I could see the problem; the umbrela's mechanism was stuck!

I approached the girl carefully and greeted her with a simple sentence, "Do you need assistance opening the umbrella?"

"Umbrella?" She eyed the umbrella in her hands. "Do you mean this parasol?"

"Yes, that." I pointed at the umbrella. "I think the mechanism got stuck at some point. I'm great with dealing that kind of problems. Let me help you."

The girl hesitated before she lent me the parasol.

"Try not to break them." She said. It almost sounded like she was ordering me.

"Got it." I smiled as I held each end of the parasol with my hands. I turned the parasol around, pretending to inspect it until the evil spirit appeared with its boney hand. I jokingly pressed the button that wil unfold the umbrella once or twice before my fingers traveled the sides of the parasol. The girl kept her smile as she stared at her parasol. It gave me the creeps somewhat, but I pushed on with my antic.

"Here we go." I smiled confidently. I was trying my best to trick the girl.

After two or three minutes of waiting, at last the boney hand appeared and went inside the umbrella. I could hear a clicking sound from inside the parasol and pressed the opening button. Presto! The parasol has been unfolded. I closed it before opening it again, confirming the girl that her parasol has been fixed. I lent it to the girl, but the girl was silent as she glared at me.

I looked back at the girl. Her pink-hued eyes complimented her light-red colored hair. Her small nose seemed to came from a foreign lineage and her small lips were tinted with red. Her confident seemed to came from where her blood originated, which I presume were of royalties. I couldn't see clearly, but it felt like her ears curved out sharply when a gust of wind uncovered them for a second.

Back to her glare, it almost like it was piercing me. I knew what she was looking and it definitely wasn't me. It was something behind me, or was beside me. Was there someone standing there now?

I turned my head around and found nothing sort of strange. I looked at the girl again, now she was a breath away from me.

Her face was sticking too close to me for my own comfort. The girl forced my body to back away as my legs steadily stepped away from her. She arched her back as she tilted her head forward. Her arms went behind her back as her hands rest on her hips. Her legs crossed with her right foot behind her touching the ground with the tip of its shoe.

"W-What are you looking at?" I stammered.

I shouldn't have stammered.

I messed up.

I began to sweat. The first one from my right cheek and the other from my forehead. I began to take another step back and I felt something from her eyes. It was a command to cease any resistant aimed at her, but for some reason my body refused to follow. As my body was stuck in a somewhat awkward posing, the girl spoke with her right palm against her right cheek.

"You... can't see that thing behind you?"

"...The thing behind me?" I shouted. It was spontaneous and loud and most importantly, it gave me away. I hastily replied, unknowing of what her purpose was, "Are there something behind me?"

"...No." She closed her eyes and fixed her posture. After she righted herself and opened her eyes, she left with the parasol over her head. "Nevermind what I said. Thank you for fixing my parasol."

I froze in silence.

"You're welcome." The reply came later than I expected. It made me sound like a fool.

That girl just now tugged on my heartstrings. Something went wrong inside me as I struggled to comprehend what just happened. That meeting lasted an instant, but eternity seemed to pass me by. My heart started to beat faster than how fast _The Flash_ could travel around the world.

To put in a simple term, my internal organ that I used for pumping blood just went into an uninterrupted hyperdrive.

"Who was that girl?" I mumbled to myself as I began to walk. Along the way to school, the only thing I could think of is the girl's face. The illusion of the girl crawled inside my head and seemed to be infecting my train of thoughts. Was this what those documentary channel called "Puberty"?

Great goodness was it a metal sensation.

As I entered the crowded school grounds just passed the school gate, I looked left and right in search for the mysterious girl. I refused to ask people, else I would like my name to be synonymous with the word "Stalker" or something more vile. Something along the line of a "Potential Rapist", but he knew it wouldn't end just there.

I searched around my line of sights, and she was neither near or far. I lost the sight of her.

"Weird girl." I reminded myself.

The first bell rang and interrupted my silence. I walked inside the school and went for homeroom. Along the way, I passed by fellow freshman, which means I'm heading at the right direction. The hallways I passed by forked into two. I remembered the layout of the school and turned left to find my classroom. Room "1 – D" of the first floor. The sense of crowd filled my heart as it warmed itself.

Come 8:20 and the teacher came in to introduce herself. A five-feet and a half meter tall woman whose grin was like that of a cat. Her forehead was covered by her auburn hair, her ears by a bundle of unkempt-like hair, and her eyes by her silver-coated glasses. She calmly walked to the podium in-front of the class and slammed her file onto it. The classes became silent as they eyed the teacher carefully, even when the teacher wasn't doing anything harmful.

"Alright class, welcome to homeroom. _My_ homeroom for Class 1—D. My name is Nekomiya Seiko. You may call me Seiko-sensei." She started along with writing her name on the blackboard with a piece of chalk. "One I wanted to note is that, Seiko is my nickname. It means I'm a "Holy Woman". Get it?"

The class was silent. Stares pierced through Seiko-sensei as she hurriedly changed the topic. "Well then, how about we go to orientation? For today, we'll go on an adventure to discover what sort of school O.H.S is! Isn't that fun? Now, get out of your seats and follow me. The rule here will be that, you may not interrupt me when I'm talking, alright?"

The class agreed in unison.

I got out of my seat and went for the exit along with my classmate. I figured some of my classmates are the normal every-man, but there were few that caught my interest. One of them was a blonde-haired girl that tied her hair in a ponytail. She was small, about my height of five foot six. Maybe slightly taller. She eyed every boy in the classroom, including me. It just so happened that our eyes met and I found her eyes to be out of place. I shrugged the thought and went with my group.

First we went to the cafeteria, school's gym, faculty office, and then the lines of club rooms in the first floor. After that, we traversed the second floor that consisted of senior and sophomores classroom and science labs. The third floor of the school consisted of computer labs, storage, a stairway to the rooftop, and the student council room beside the disciplinary committee's. Using the school elevator, the whole class went to the library and the pool at another building, but I stayed just before the stairway.

I met the redhead girl from before. A parasol in her hand.

She looked at me and waved with a gentle smile. I didn't flinch or waved back, but I gestured my hand to have her come with me. I pointed to the rooftop and she agreed with a nod.

Moments later, we're both at the rooftop. The sun was shrouded with cloud as if the rain will fell at any moment. We both sat side by side on a nearby wooden bench and silence was there as ambiance. I looked at her through my hair and she was staring back at me. I believed that the time was now to strike a conversation.

"My name is Aono Tsukune." I introduced myself. "I want to ask you some question. Would you mind answering them?"

"Not at all." She shook her head. "Please, do ask your question."

I nodded and pointed behind me.

"Last time at the bus terminal. What did you see behind me? I know you can see it and I need some answers."

"May I know why?" She asked. I don't mind answering, but I fear that she'll be bored if I told her my life story. My heart started beating fast from how nervous I am. I quickly rubbed the side of my neck as I looked to the side. "I have to know why, or else I can't tell you."

That was a weirdly specific set of sentence structure.

"A long time ago, this thing behind me appeared and disappeared at will. I can't see how it looked like since it is always behind me, but whenever it does something, a bony hand always appeared to mess around with locked stuff! I need to know what it is so I understand what it is and maybe, just maybe, I can control it to do something good!"

"That thing. What do you call it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered truthfully. I recall something sounding naive escaped through the cracks of my mouth. "An evil spirit!"

"You're wrong. Tsukune-kun, was it?" She stood up and pointed her parasol at the evil spirit behind me. "Those aren't evil spirit. Those are your fighting spirit taking shape. Since it always stand by you and fight, we have a special name for them."

I gulped in anticipation.

"Their names are: _STAND_." She opened her parasol and place it over her head. "I could see them, and I could see yours. Based on what he did to my parasol, your Stand may have one of the kindest ability in history. You're one strange human, Aono Tsukune, I think I'm interested in you, but just a little bit."

She walked to me and her hand went for my left hand. She grabbed it and raised it just before her nose and smelled them. Instinctively, my hand should've retracted itself, but I couldn't focus as I was so close to her. Just now I realized that my index finger was bleeding from a cut. The bench must've some loose nails. Back to the redhead girl, she opened her mouth and licked the blood from my index finger and suddenly my brain went crazy. Emotions I never knew existed were felt. My sight spiraled and my thoughts became filled with nausea. I turned to the girl again and she went for my throat. I don't know what she's going to do, but with her left fingers tricking around on my right cheek and the parasol guarding us from view, she planted two of her teeth and pierced the side of my neck. I could feel it hitting one of my blood vein and sucked some of my blood. After a while she stopped and released me from her grasp with a satisfied look on her face. It was as if she was a kid given an ice cream.

"That felt great!" She spoke ecstatically. "Tsukune-kun. Your blood is very tasty!"

"It is?" I quietly touched the side of my neck. Two small holes were there and it slowly closed up. I stared at the girl before me and asked once more. "What are you, exactly?"

"I'm a Vampire." She stuck out her tongue childishly. "I guess I haven't told you yet? Whoops, my bad."

"...Wait, what?" I quietly stood up and confronted her. "You're a vampire? Then how could you see my evil spirit—no—my Stand, was it? It's not vampiric eyes or something like that, right?"

"There are two ways to see a Stand." She raised two fingers of her hand. "First is, your Stand could be seen by the naked eyes. In other words: Corporeal. Either you can control its visibility, or it's automatic. Second is, you have a Stand of your own. I of course, have my own Stand, but I couldn't exactly use it right now."

"Why?"

"It was sealed away." She pulled out a rosary from her blouse. "I'll let you know a secret of mine. My Stand is the strongest Stand in the world, but it was sealed inside this rosary. I advise that you do not use your Stand to open it. The result may be disastrous and I can't guarantee your safety once _it_ is released."

I could see the bony hand approaching the Rosario, but the vampire quickly stepped back at an enough range that the hand couldn't follow. She knew her stuff and made me believe that she was telling the truth. I gestured my arm as if pulling the bony hand and it complied as it came back to me and instantly. I felt my whole body numbing. The more I knew about this Stand, the easier I could control it, but the whole feel of it were still bizarre.

Even more bizarre was when the vampire girl nonchalantly walked to me and gestured for a handshake. With a smile like that of a child, I received her kind gesture. "My name is Moka. Akashiya Moka. Nice to meet you Tsukune-kun."

I blushed as our hand shook. "Nice to meet you."

At that moment, the bony hand appeared again for another try on the rosary. I ordered the hand to pull back as Moka back-stepped away from me. Miraculously, the hands topped just before it could pull out the rosary.

"You need to stop doing that!" Moka was legitimately angry. "Control your Stand, please!"

"I'm really sorry!" I apologized. "It was not of my intention!"

Moka huffed, clearly disappointed at me. I tried to look as guilty as possible before she sighed with a smile. She knew that I didn't mean any harm. With a smile she went inside the building first before she disappeared.

I looked at my hand, and beside it was a boney hand. I move my arm around and it followed.

I could control it now.

Somewhat.

* * *

 **A/N: DUWANG!**

 **Okay, since the anime of Diamond is Unbreakable is coming in April, I thought about something bigger than I could chew! Let's make a crossover between JoJo and Rosario to Vampire! I'm sure it would be great.**

 **Turns out, it's harder to write this than I thought.**

 **I'm sure for JoJo fans, they would recognize some of the elements I gave for the setting and for the Rosario fans, I'm using characters from the franchise! This timeline doesn't follow the SBR or the main timeline, but follows a new timeline that starred its first Joestar in the year 1976.**

 **I wouldn't divulge who the Joestar is, but it's a key element for this fic.**

 **For now, here's our first Stand spreadsheet:**

 **Stand Name: ?**

 **Stand User: Aono Tsukune**

 **Destructive Power: ?**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Precision: A**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

 **Stand Ability:**

 **?**

" _ **The ability to open locked objects. The term is broad enough that it encompass sealed objects such as tires and bag of potato chips. This ability cannot yet be controlled by Tsukune for he doesn't know what triggers this ability and the extent of its power. Currently, this ability has no name."**_

 **Until next time!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_


	2. DANCING QUEEN

I stared at the window.

Today was a Sunday. No school for the day.

But it was raining outside, cancelling my plan to go hang out with Moka. The rain smashed into the glass and instinctively I slid to the edge of the bed. There, a bony hand appeared and I immediately stopped it without lifting a finger. Slowly, like top that ran out of spin, I flicked my sight to the locked wardrobe and a bony hand reached out for it with its fingers. A clicking sound was heard and the bony hand returned behind me.

Six days have passed and I can now control my Stand if I don't lose my focus. Through self-learning, I have realized that Stand-users affect the Stand. If I feel at ease, my Stand would do nothing, but if I'm endangered by anything, or is shocked by something, it would appear to do whatever it wanted. I figured that since Stands are linked to the user, would something happen if the Stand itself got hurt?

I slowly slid back to rest my head on a pillow. I wondered what I should do today.

I slid off of the bed and slid in a pair of flipper before walking out of my room. When I opened the door, I was shocked when Mom was there, standing awkwardly as if she wasn't keen to knock the door. She nervously glanced before I calmed her, "What's up Mom?"

"You didn't tell me that you're bringing a guest!" She shout-whispered.

"Guest?"

"A girl too! Who is she to you?" I looked at Mom and she was glaring at me with suspicion, although her eyes were twinkling with stars and sparkles. "Is she your girlfriend? She's really beautiful!"

A girlfriend? Talk about a bad joke. Though what interested me was what Mom thought to be beautiful. She has great tastes in fashion. If she think the girl is beautiful, she must've been something else to stun Mom. I asked Mom to make some tea for us before I confronted the sudden visitor.

I turned right from the hallway and found a girl sitting cozily on a sofa with a towel around her neck. Her blonde hair stuck out as she lazily inspected the entire living room. Some of her hair were wet, but a lot of them had dried a bit. Judging from her patience, she must've came around five to ten minutes ago.

Suddenly she turned to me.

I froze when I know who the girl was. She was one of my classmates that I thought was a weird individual. A piece of a puzzle that does not belong on the board. She effortlessly pulled a smirk that reeked of trouble. Instinctively, I stared her back and for a moment, there was a clash of thunderbolts. Her name escaped me.

Finally I settled to sit on a chair the opposite of her. As silence sung the ambiance, she spoke with a flirtatious grin, "Aono Tsukune. That's your name, isn't it? Let me tell you something about me: I always find three things that I like from something. For example: Regarding your living room, it is very beautiful, calming and this sofa I'm sitting on is very comfy! Did your parents bought it? I must know where to get this! This soft and bouncy cotton-filled sofa is the best!" She started to bounce herself on the sofa.

"I'm sorry?" I raised a question. My eyes moving around as she bounced. "But what are you doing visiting me while there's a rainstorm outside? You could have picked a better time to visit. We're not going to move anytime soon."

"Well, that's the thing Tsukune-kun... may I call you Tsukune-kun? Okay, good." She gave me no time for consent before she continued. "Do you know that rain was believed to be one of the source of man and woman falling in love? It's in the melody of the wind and the intensity of the downpour. Today have just the right melody with an equally wild amount of droplets, that is why I came to visit today."

I didn't gave it much thought, but then what she said after intrigued me.

"You have a Stand, don't you?"

Instinctively I stood up. My Stand went to punch the girl with a right hook to the face. It was before my Stand stopped and it carried me back a few inches. In-front of my eyes appeared a stretched nail that only managed to graze my cheek. It was launched with a distinctive release that came from the finger that she pointed at me. My back against the wall, I stood on the sofa while the girl rested her head on a pillow. Her right hand's index finger was pointing at me and its nail has stretched so far until it pierced the inside of the wall. When she retracted her finger, it left a little hole that cracked and her nail turned back to normal faster than my eye could catch.

"A humanoid stand? Well aren't you gifted?" She sneered and stood up. I was still on the couch and perplexed when she pointed five of her fingers to me and shouted, "But still, the Stand lacked visibility. Don't run away now!"

Five of her nails launched onto me. I was numb from surprise when my Stand picked me up and threw me to the floor. From what I could see after I blinked, her nails seemed to hit my Stand and pierced its body. Suddenly, I felt that my shoulder, the side of my chest, and my arm was instantly pierced. I could see my blood dripping from the wounds as I stood up to meet another set of nails.

I rolled to the right and made sure that I didn't meet another nails. There were none, but so was the girl.

She has exited the living room and went into hiding inside my house.

Then I realized that mom was still in the house. I prayed for my mom's safety as I slowly sneaked out of the living room to the hallway. I peeked from the edge of the wall to find nothing, but then I heard a distinctive sound. She was releasing another nail.

One, two, three. Three nails behind me and she aimed them for my neck!

I pivoted behind the wall and crouched. The nails pierced through the wall a hare's breath above me before silence became the ambiance. The rainstorm roared outside, but even if I could escape, having Mom be at the mercy of this girl would be a disastrous choice. I looked up to find the nails gone.

Slowly I righted myself and my clothes. Along with the rain, I could hear the tapping sound on the floor. The girl tried to silently walk on the dining room, but I knew my house best. Even if you tried to be quiet, the floor won't. It has creaked since the first time Mom and Dad bought it from the real estate agency.

Then it stopped when she was at the mouth of the dining room that lead to the hallway. The hallway, dining room, and living room weren't separated by a door, so they're connected. I could see a few strands of hair peeking out of the room and I closed the distance slowly. She hasn't peeked yet, but I knew she was ready to strike. When I'm close enough to her, I'll wait for her to attack first.

That moment will be the perfect time for a counterattack!

The first shot came and the nails were aimed at my waist. I jumped high enough to avoid it and simultaneously closing my gap.

The second shot came. It was close enough that I could see that she was using her right hand's index finger, with the first one using her left hand's. It was aimed on my chest. I couldn't have escaped the situation if I didn't have a Stand that could throw me rudely to the floor. The nail grazed my Stand's left arm as I could feel it on mine.

The third shot came from two of her middle fingers. It was aimed simultaneously at my chest and my head, but I was close enough to out-speed the nails and landed a punch to her gut. The girl coughed spit before flying under the table and into a cabinet. I could see canned food being crushed as it rolled outside and already bent.

I huffed before taking a deep breath. I hadn't realized until now that I've been sweating a lot. I couldn't believe that I would be fighting a Stand user in my own house, but at least Mom wasn't hurt the least bit.

I walked closer to the defeated girl and checked her pulse, she was still breathing. I cautiously pulled her out of the cabinet and laid her on the sofa. I wiped some of her wounds with a towel until there were nary any bruises. I ended my quack check-up with spreading a blanket over her, tugging the girl—Kurumu—unconscious before I went to the kitchen.

I found Mom still brewing the tea, which made me sigh in relief.

The kitchen was designed in such a way that it consisted of a small room, but large enough to move around in. At the end of the room opposite of the door was a kitchen sink. Cabinets were placed on top of the kitchen utensils, while the walls were lined up with pans and pots as well as kettles and spatulas. Beside the stove was a holder with knives of various sizes inside. On the stove was a yellow kettle that has started to rang. The woman before the stove turned at me with a confused expression.

"What happened out there? You were being pretty rowdy."

I searched for an answer. Finally sticking to a story, I said, "She slipped on the dining room and crashed into a cabinet."

"What!?" Mom was horrified. "How could that happen!? Where is she now?"

"On the couch, passed out. I tended her wound."

"Do we need to call her parents? The hospital, maybe?" She turned off the stove. "Who was she anyway?"

"Her name is Kurono Kurumu." I said, "She's a classmate of mine who wanted to hang out. Still, with the rain like it is now, I think she's stuck with us."

"Sorry I overheard." The voice came from behind me along with the creak of the door. "But, I'm excusing myself right now."

She pointed her index finger to my Mom's shoulder and her nail instantly pierced through and drew blood. I stared with my mouth gaping at the girl who was now sternly glaring at me. I started to cry and was about to punch Kurumu on her nose, but the second I saw Mom slowly teetering at the boiling kettle, I had my Stand reach for her instead.

When my Stand had secured my Mom before her head had met the kettle, a finger was pointed onto my head as if it was a gun. She pushed the finger further nearing my forehead with her free hand grabbing my collar.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"Shut up." She turned her head to Mom. "She's not dead, I just placed a curse on her."

I turned my head and indeed, the wound Mom received was only a nail's in size and is slowly recovering. I turned to Kurumu with my hands freeing me from her hold. I kicked the girl out of the room, literally, and I followed. Closing the door behind me, I dodged a nail as it grazed on my right cheek.

"I deserved that kick." Kurumu grinned as she righted herself.

"Tell me what curse did you put into my Mom." I glared at her with my back guarding the door. My Stand was beside me and ready to strike, while I readied myself to dodge. I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side. I bended my right leg and it support itself with its tip and my left leg stood straight as it supported my body with its heel. My Stand readied itself with roping its arm around my chest and ready to throw me out of the way anytime. "Or you'd prefer a knuckle sandwich? On your _face_!"

"I'll talk." She looked to the side. "That curse is "Love". It's my Stand's ability."

"The curse is... "Love"? What kind of curse is that!?"

She placed the tip of her index finger onto her lips and turned her head to me. "Do you know Cupid? The fat angel baby who were tasked to shoot arrows of love? They say it made the person fell in love with the first person they see. That's basically my power. The nails on my hands are my stand. If my Stand drew blood from someone, either a dripping blood or straight from the vein, they will slowly fall in love with me.

It's not just extending my hard as nail claw, those are my Stand's power." She rested her back against the wall and turned her head away, now her hand was resting her chin. "The Stand's name is **DANCING QUEEN**. Since its ability make it seems like everyone it fights are dancing on my palm, I think the name fits." She smirked. "If you want to know the cure for my Stand ability, come to the O.H.S school rooftop. Tomorrow." She walked to the front door casually, as if nothing had happened. "Or else your mother will suffer the consequences."

"Wait!" I tried stopping her, but the door behind me started to shook. Its knob rattling as I instinctively pushed it back. I gasped as I tried my hardest to close the door and then it stopped. I let out a sigh and saw that Kurumu had gone out of the house. I slowly peeked through the cracks of the ajar door and found that my Mom was reaching for the knife holder beside the stove.

My eyes shot as wide as it could stretch and I ran toward her with only one thing in mind; I need to stop Mom before she hurt herself! She turned her head at me and asked. "Were you the one who locked me in, Aono!?"

She raised her voice.

Mom was acting strange. She had never raised her voice before.

She suddenly reached for a bone cleaver that was used to chop hard bones for stew. She eyed me once or twice before she eyed at the meat cleaver. When I was near her, she jumped at me, swinging the meat cleaver that she aimed at my head. She was seriously trying to kill me!

"Mom snap out of it!" I dodged to the right with my Stand handling the bone cleaver. It held my mother's left arm at its wrist and held her in place. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"I-I can't stop this Aono! My body is moving on its own and I can't think straight! My head is being filled with the image of that girl! That pretty girl who were visiting you just now. She was the most prettiest, the most adorable, the loveliest person I've met!" She dropped the bone cleaver and took the kettle full of hot water and threw it at me. "My body feels hot Aono! I can't help it my son, I'm sorry!"

I guarded my face from the thrown kettle. As its hot metal hit my sleeves, I cringed when the hot water was splattered all over my body. With tears in my eyes I let my Stand made my Mom passed out, hitting her on the nape of her neck, where it was the most sensitive of all places.

"Aono, I'm sorry... My heart has been stolen..." She held onto a sliver of her consciousness. "I... love that... gi—"

"Stop." I begged her, "Just, stop."

Her last smile was sincere. It was the smile that my mother used to smile at me when I was a child. I caught her unconscious body before I wept. I have my Mom's head on my chest as I clutched her body. My tears trickling onto her hair. Her peaceful expression had a tint of red in it, she was still under Kurumu's curse.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice was cracking. "I'm really sorry. I involved you in this. I'm really, really sorry."

After a while, I wiped my tears from my face and laid Mom onto her bed. I walked onto the living room's phone and dialed up a number from a piece of paper.

"...Good evening. Is this the Akashiya residence?"

* * *

 **TRACK 02:**

 **THE DOORS**

 **OOOO**

"Tsukune-kun wasn't present today."

"I wonder where he had gone to? He had never missed a class last week."

"Hey, Kurumu, do you know why Aono Tsukune wasn't present today?"

I shook my head.

"No sir, but I sure am worried. I hope nothing bad has happened." I tried to show as much concern on my face. I even prepared crocodile tears to make it sound more convinving. Of course, the whole class ate it up like starving dogs to leftover meat. I felt disgust toward all of them. The teacher, my classmate, even the absent Aono Tsukune. "I hope he's okay!"

I shouted, still in my facade.

Somehow, whenever I thought of Aono Tsukune, my heart started to beat faster and faster. Especially after I woke up on the couch. I saw him tending my wounds and putting a blanket to tug me on the couch.

He disrespected me! As a Stand user, he should've finished me off!

I grumbled in the middle of math period. Luckily, nobody have noticed. I looked around the classroom. I saw a couple of boys and girls waving their hands at me with a blush on their face. I waved to each and every one of them and they smiled back with a tint of sexual attraction. All of them have been under my control.

I've made all preparations.

But where was Aono Tsukune?

Then I heard the window beside me opening.

Strange, it should be locked.

I turned and found Aono Tsukune with its Stand on the edge of the window seal. His Stand threw a note that stabbed the table and planted itself firmly before it limped. I instinctively looked at the letter before back to the window. He was gone.

He must've jumped down.

I looked around and nobody seemed to find anything out of ordinary. As to be expected, since I sat at the end of the class near the mirror that overlooked the school field. Aono Tsukune must've climbed from a nearby tree before jumping down. I need to keep my calm. Even if he could beat me up right now, it won't cure her mother from my curse.

To do that he need to do something even better than scaring me!

...Even if that was a really good scare.

My mind was at a daze, my heart was racing fast, and my hand was still trembling. Aono Tsukune, maybe you were the perfect man for this.

I cannot wait.

As soon as the buzzer rang, signaling recess, I took a look at the letter. I ripped it open and read what's inside. As I started reading, I smirked.

"I will be waiting for you as promised. Tonight's evening at the rooftop of the school."

Or so the letter said. I clicked my fingers and twenty of those student rounded up alongside me. Two more periods before it was the end of school, and you, Aono Tsukune! I silently giggled under the adoration of my cult followers.

...But I was secretly begging for the end of my Stand's curse.

The rest of the school period was a bore. It was finally the end of the school and I went to the roof with twenty of my followers. It looked like I was having an army of my own and fighting against a single warrior. Even if my Stand's power was powerful, it was still limited in usage.

Against his raw power, I need a back-up plan.

Finally at the rooftop, I looked around for Aono Tsukune.

I was surprised when he was already above me. He was hiding above the school's water tank. He had been planning this from the start! I flicked my finger and a boy lunged in to trade places with me. Aono Tsukune's Stand hit the boy and he was smacked onto the floor. From the looks of it, he was holding back. He only made the boy unconscious.

"Aono Tsukune. It was nice of you to come."

"Senior and Sophomore's classrooms,"

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head aside, feeling confused. "Could you repeat that again?"

"Senior and Sophomore's classrooms." He said. His eyes were full of confidence. "Those are the classrooms that have been locked by the Janitor. The keys are in the Janitor's room. It's inside the Storage. Do you understand?"

"Wait, what?"

"I've done something to them."

I was in silence. I blinked before I raised my right hand, clicked the fingers, and then pointed the index finger at Aono Tsukune. "I had enough of this. Catch Tsukune-kun for me please!"

"Yes Master Kurumu!" They said in unison before charging at Aono Tsukune. The man in question leaped back inside. I followed with my hordes down the stairway and spotted him running to the side that consisted of classrooms for Seniors and Sophomores, He really was trying to lure me into his field.

To be honest, what was his Stand ability? He did not divulge of them nor was I able to get hold of his memory with my Stand ability. If it involved locked classrooms, does that mean he has the ability to put poison into them? Turned the class equipment into monsters? Create another dimension at a small radius? Maybe it's a stand that used illusions in a tight space? I shook the thought off and ran with my followers, making sure to stay at the center at all times. I divided the group and have them inspect the classrooms, they were locked.

"Barge in then! Use your shoulders!"

"Yes Master Kurumu!" They replied enthusiastically.

"You two, come with me to the storage room!" They replied vigorously before they shielded my entrance. As the entrance creaked, I ordered them to look up, but there was nobody there. Still feeling a bit cautious, I entered patiently. "Go to the Janitor's closet and find the keys! Hurry!"

After an excited reply, they went for the Janitor's room.

Unexpectedly, the school storage was big enough to be the size of an indoor gym. It hosted many statues an busts that looked realistic. Paintings from vaarious students with various qualities. Lines of shelves that have sport equipment inside them as well as old books from the library, and in one corner, a collection of music instruments. From a set of anklung to a grand-looking piano! I opened the piano to play few tunes and it sprang melodiously, the piano itself was without a speck of dust, and the wheels were even oiled recently!

Whoever did it must've liked cleaning.

Soon, those two boys found the Janitor's Room and went inside. Then I heard a click from the entrance. I went to view the entrance, but no one was there. Behind the statues beside me, I saw a figure running past and then locked the Janitor's room. I went back to where the Janitor's Room was and found a man in a O.H.S. school uniform. He rested his back against the walls to the side of the door with his legs crossed and his arms hugging his crouching Stand. The itself seemed to place its right bony hand onto the wall beside its user and the other hand holding Aono Tsukune's shoulder. Aono Tsukune smiled confidently as the key jingled on his fingers.

The imagery of a boy pushing a girl to the wall was not lost on me.

I began to blush, but I shrugged off the thoughts.

I have better things to think about. For example; How do I fight Aono Tsukune inside this closed space with no followers to back me up?

I ran to them and pointed my index finger at them. Aono Tsukune dodged to the left and crouched. He sent his Stand at me, ready to pummel a one-two. The Stand this time was much visible in appearance than before. A skeleton that sharply gazed its hollow self to me with a ruby on its head. It wore an armor like that of a knight with a spike that protruded from its shoulder guard with a long red scarf around its neck. Its limbs are bones that were wrapped with distinct symbols of the stars, ripples, and crescent moons. It has a pair of golden metallic arm-guards and a pair of silver metallic greaves. Its bony hands formed a pair of fists that missed its one two as I slid below it and shot a nail to Aono Tsukune.

He rolled out of the way before calling back his Stand to attack me from behind.

The skull-knight Stand cackled before launching a fast uppercut that I couldn't easily dodged. As it grazed my chin, Aono Tsukune lunged itself at me and managed to hit me with his shoulder.

The blow stunned me as I fell onto the ground. Instantly, I closed my skirt so he wouldn't be able to see my bear-motif panties. I saw his Stand ready to punch me again with its right fist, but I shot a nail across the room and disappeared into the aisles of shelves by having the nail retract my body. Currently, Aono Tsukune seemed to have lost track of me as I crawled into an aisle full of shelves containing encyclopedias and door-stoppers.

Then from behind the shelves, I heard a swift sound and suddenly, all the closed off encyclopedias and door-stoppers opened with a great force. It was so great that the woods supporting the shelves were destroyed! It was just from measly bundles of papers! It began to descent to me, and I need to get out of this aisle!

"The next line you'll say is: "How can a bunch of lousy papers destroy hard hand-crafted woods!?" Right!?"

"How can a bunch of lousy papers destroy hard hand-crafted woods!?" I shouted in surprise. "...What!?"

The shock made me froze for an instant, and that instant was all that it takes to have the shelves come tumbling down on me along with its books and sport equipment. Slowly, those things ended up on top of me, from encyclopedias to baseball bats and trophies. All of them became a mountain on top of me.

"Surprised? Do you know that a bundle of paper if joined together could even resist being pulled apart by automobiles? Those are the same principle. I once watched a documentary about automobiles and that happened as a blooper of sort. It was joined hard enough that their bumper fell off first!

And how they were made to be opened in such a way was by the power of my Stand. Since it likes to open doors so much, I decide to name it **THE DOORS**. This Stand just love to open locked doors, but it could open other things too. Such as a bag of potato chips, a sealed tire, and of course, that locked window beside your seat with its bony fingers!"

My eyes went wide.

His ability was _only_ to open locked objects!?

Then, does that mean, he was bluffing about the classroom this whole time!?

"But... I'm not here to show you my Stand." I could hear his footsteps. He was closing on me. He leaped above the destroyed shelves and now he was on my right. I dare not to move my body by the slightest. Else his Stand would pummel me into the second floor. "I'm here to talk about the cure for my Mom. If you were to not involve my Mom in this, things wouldn't be going this way. The only reason that you lost, is because you pissed me off!"

I flinched from his sudden and raised voice.

I messed up!

He spotted my movement from under the rubble and his Stand picked me up by the collar. His Stand made it so that we were face to face. I was half-conscious when I got to look at his expression, and it scared me when what was plastered onto his face was an expression of the utmost calm, but his eyes were filled with hot-blooded anger. His hands were in his pocket, his feet planted firmly onto the rubble of books and trophies.

His eyes went through me and stared into my soul.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need it. Just give me the cure for my mother."

"I'll talk." I gasped, "Just let my feet touch the ground. I can hardly breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He quickly flinched before lowering me, but his Stand was still cautious about my movement. I lost all my will to fight him anyway, so I wouldn't even bother launching another attack. As soon as he felt that I was comfortably breathing, he continued, "Now, tell me my Mom's cure."

"You have to make me fall for you."

"Excuse me?"

"There are two ways for a Stand to develop its power. Either from the user learning of itself and the Stand, or it could be influenced from what happened in their past. I learned of the existence of Stands when I developed one, but the ability to curse someone in particular, came after an _accident_."

"Accident?"

"Are you familiar with Succubus?" I asked.

"I am not familiar with them... but are they similar to Vampires?"

"Vampires?" That blood-sucking creatures? Far from it. "No, we are not. If Vampires are the hunters of blood, we are the hunters of _love_. Basically, we feed off of love, and in return, we give an equal amount of love. Does that make sense?"

"...What happened when you couldn't eat love?"

"I'll starve... then I'll die."

"That's horrifying!"

"But it is worse if I couldn't love them back." I looked into Aono Tsukune's eyes. The anger inside it has lessened, and something pure seemed to take over. He's still naive. I sighed in relief before continuing, "A Succubus who cannot love back a person, creates a slave to their libido.

The cupid's arrow was the same thing. Cupid uses two arrows. One for the boy and the other for the woman. They fell in love with each other because they looked at each other as the arrow pierced their heart. Thus a mutual love occurred. Though it was not for me. With the power of **DANCING QUEEN** , I could easily make them fall in love with me, but I could not return their honest feelings. In turn, they became a slave to their libidos.

I have realized from a long time ago that this is wrong. I need to get rid of this ability, and the only way I know how was to make myself fall in love with someone. If I do, then I may know how it feels to love, and in turn, will be able to return their feelings." I smiled at Tsukune, but my eyes twitched as liquid settled. "Please, Aono Tsukune. Make me love you."

He was in silence, but then he made his Stand disappear. I was released from its grip.

My eyes were fixed to Aono Tsukune. He was spreading his arms open and readied his body.

"I understand." He said, "Pierce my skin with **DANCING QUEEN**. Make me fall in love with you."

I was shocked.

"That's suicidal!" I stepped back. "If you become another slave of your libido, you wouldn't be able to love me! You have anger in your eyes. You would turn into a beast that will ravage me with your instinct!"

"I'm not and it won't happen!" He shouted, "Trust me!"

"I won't do it! You're still angered about your Mom!"

"I'm not!" He repeated, "I've decided to forgive you. For suddenly destroying my peaceful life, ruining my living room, and cursing my Mom. I'll let her be the judge for you. For now, I have no intention to harm you in any sort of way!"

"Prove it!"

His eyes sparkled with determination as he walked closer to me. I stepped away and my back was already against a strong enough shelf. Aono Tsukune stood before me and placed his hand beside my head and the other on my arm. I began to blush as my vision seemed to dart off without me knowing. He closed his mouth onto my ear, "Trust me."

"...Alright." I turned to him and let out a smile. "I'll trust you."

He smiled daringly before jabbing the nail of my index finger into the side of his stomach. It drew blood as it was lodged there. Immediately, the man before me hugged me and rested my head onto his chest. It began to beat faster and faster.

"Could you hear my heart?"

I nodded. He felt my head nodding and continued.

"That is the rhythm of love. As it beats faster, your mind goes blank with nothing but the face of the one you love. Your body felt the warm like no other, as if you were being caressed by the sun. Then, a metal sensation tingled across your body and limb before it came back into your mind. Can you feel it?"

I nodded once more. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

I started to match my heartbeat with him.

As I closed my eyes, his face flashed into my eyes. When he smiled confidently, when he was filled with silent rage, when his eyes sparkled with determination. All of them filled my mind. Then my body felt hot, and every nerves in my body shivered in excitement as my body began to plant itself deeper inside his arms. I could feel my heart beating faster than Aono's. I can feel something bursting from the inside of my body. It was a sensation that I have not felt before.

That feeling.

...It was love.

As I hugged Aono's body tighter and tighter, his grip lessened, but it were still firm as his arms strongly roped around my body. His heartbeat began to stable, but I kept on beating faster and faster. It was as if an eternity had passed, but I know that it was just one or two seconds. Ten seconds at best.

I couldn't held back the tears as they started to become a stream.

I could love again.

I looked up and Aono's smiling face was there.

"Thank you, Aono-kun." I reached his face and went for a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem." He blushed as he let go of my warm body. "What happens next?"

"Well, my followers out there should've calmed down somewhat. When I know the sensation of love, I can now understand their feelings, and in return, love them back. I'll apologize to them. As for your Mom, she should've settled down. I'm sorry that I had to involve your Mom in this. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, really." Aono smirked. "Though, I'm not sure Mom would accept your apologies that easily."

"I expected at least a slap to the face, but that's fine." I wiped the tears from my cheeks and continued, "Would you mind if you accompany me to apologize? I don't want to be torn apart by them, you know?"

"I get you. Shall we start with those guys who've calmed down in the Janitor's closet?"

"...Alright."

We exited the rubble and marched toward the Janitor's Room. I'll ask someone to repair the shelves for me later. I'll invite Aono too. Maybe I could get another alone time with him. This is so exciting! Being love felt amazing!

* * *

 **OOXO**

"Well, that was weird." Kurumu wondered aloud.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, "Was that about your followers' reactions?"

"Yeah. Megumi-chan said that it reminded her how to love again and was glad. Takeshi-san commented how it was so pure that he'll change his way. Kousaka-san said that he wished to experience that feeling again, I just hope he didn't became an addict." She sighed in worry. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm cured, and it's all thanks to you, Aono-kun!"

She turned to me and flashed a peace sign with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you can laugh so merrily." I chuckled. "You were _way_ different from when we first met. You were more murderous."

"Well, _sorry_!" She pouted, before she laughed.

I began to laugh too.

As the sun was nearly setting, we entered my house. Kurumu was scared to enter at first, but she braced herself and went in. I turned left on the hallway, and in the living room, a vampire sat on the soft sofa.

"Welcome home." She sipped her tea gracefully. "So, did the Stand training proved to be useful?"

"Had to skip the class, but it was worth it." I gave Moka a thumb up. "Thanks for the help."

"I'm just helping a friend." She smiled as she pointed at Kurumu. "So, who is she? The Stand user of **DANCING QUEEN** I take it? Nice to meet you, I'm Moka Akashiya. I am also a Stand user. Like you." She bowed after setting her tea on top of the table.

Kurumu instinctively bowed. "N-Nice to meet you too." She righted her posture. "I'm sorry for troubling Aono-kun and his Mother. I hope you can forgive me too."

"I was not personally involved in this, so I couldn't be angered by your action." She took her tea back into her hand. "Lisa Tsukune, Tsukune-kun's mother is in the kitchen. You should go and apologize to her."

"R-Right!" She went to the kitchen while stumbling on her feet. A loud thud was heard, but then came a set of floor creaking. The kitchen door was opened, a peaceful chattering through a closed door, a silence, and finally after all that came a loud scream. I dare not to listen in, Moka did so too. Kurumu went out and back to the living room with her face full of sweat.

"Aono-kun! Your Mom has gone crazy!"

"How crazy?" I sipped Moka's tea that she had poured out of the teapot into a small white china cup. I looked at Moka and she did the same.

"She wanted me to live in this house as a fashion model!"

The vampire and I spat out the tea in shock.

"You were asked to what!?" Moka raised herself from the sofa. "And stop grinning like you are owning the world or something! Wipe that smug expression from your face this instant!" She stomped her feet against the floor with each step she took to close in on Kurumu. "Then, if you are going to start living here I too—"

She stopped and looked at me, blushing.

"...I too want to be a fashion model and live here."

"Those wish are granted. I'll arrange a room for you two. Meanwhile, I want you both to ask for permission from your parents." The voice came from the dining room. It was Mom's. "I'll do the paperwork, negotiations, and all the boring stuff. You just go pack up and ask your parents. I'm sure that they would agree." She looked at me. I instinctively glanced to the side. I hate it when Mom was in business mode. "Beside, I'm sure my son would be pleased to have two pretty girls living inside the same house as him. Am I right, Aono?"

This has happened before. Usually, Mom would scout a girl as a fashion model and they usually ended up staying at my house for three to four months. One time, there was a beautiful girl who stayed ten months here, she was a kind older-sister type that seemed to like playing games with me.

She was the best older sister a single child could ever want.

Both of the girl's eyes were filled with happiness as stars and sparkles became fireworks inside their eyes. They clutched each other's hands and started to jump in happiness, before realizing what they were doing and acted shy against each other. The scene end with both of them releasing their hand, turning their back against the other and let out an embarrassed, "Hmph!"

"Now, should I drive you home, or...?" Mom was already in business mode again. "I'd be happy to be driving with two pretty models in the backseat."

"Thank you, Ms. Tsukune, but I think we'd walk home by ourselves."

"Are you sure? It has gotten so dark." Mom checked outside the window, and the sun indeed had set. "Would you be okay? Your home is not far from here, is it?"

"A ride on the bus would be safe enough." Moka said, "My home is just fifteen minutes away from here by bus. Though I need to walk the rest of the way."

"My house is rather far, but my apartment is near." Kurumu said, "I'm sure I'll be just fine walking."

Mom sighed. "Well, if you said so."

Thus, depart two heroines as they waved goodbye before disappearing into the streets. Mom and I walked back into the house, before Mom stopped abruptly. I turned around and Mom was bowing her head at me. "I'm sorry, Aono!" She cried. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"W-What are you saying?" I crouched and held her shoulder. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I was acting weird yesterday and-and I tried to kill you with a knife, then I threw a kettle full of boiling water at you. Oooh, Aono. Forgive your mother. I have caused a sin that cannot be forgiven. I have grown old!"

"Mom, you're still young. Cheer up. It's fine."

"B-But... what about your wounds?"

I gave her a look around the parts of my body that were hurt yesterday. The wounds have disappeared completely. It was thanks to the blood of the Vampire that Moka gave me through her Vampire's Kiss. I let Mom eyed around those parts until she was satisfied. "I'm sure that was just a dream, Mom. Don't think about it too much."

"Oooh." She wept. "Aono."

"There, there." I started to weep. My hand tapped her back in reassurance and she stopped her crying. "You're not that kind of person, and you sure aren't an old lady yet."

"Watch it, I'm sensitive about my age." She quipped. "You young'uns. Always disrespecting us middle-aged folks."

We hugged for a few minutes before letting go of each other. Mom went back to the kitchen to cook dinner and I went to the sofa and turned on the television. From the television blared the music of a progressive rock band. I leaned my head on the pillow and rested myself for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: CHEW!**

 **So, how was this chapter? I hope I got my point across just fine and have you entertained! We now know the name of Aono's stand and also Kurumu's. Her stand, DANCING QUEEN was a fearsome opponent. If it would land into some other Stand User than her, I'm sure it would be one of the most formidable Stand Ability. The name came from one of ABBA's song: DANCING QUEEN in verbatim.**

 **The point of this chapter is that not all creatures of the dark are bad or Chaotic Evil all the time. They have their own passion, problems, and pent-up stress too! They're just like humans in a lot of way and we shouldn't judge them by what they are. We need to judge someone by what they do, how they do, and for what purpose they do something.**

 **Here is her Stand Statistic Spread-Sheet:**

 **STAND NAME: DANCING QUEEN**

 **STAND USER: KURONO KURUMU**

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **A nail that appeared to be the same as any other nail. A perfectly normal nail at first glance, but it's actuall a Stand. If the nails are harmed, as in, sliced off or destroyed, the user won't take any damage, instead, the nail would just refuse to grow back and be used for a minute or two depending on the damage it took. A stand that promotes safety in simplicity.**

 **Its name came from Kurumu's observation that; whoever was affected by her stand, will soon be dancing on the palm of her hand.**

 **DESTRUCTIVE POWER: B**

 **SPEED: B**

 **RANGE: A**

 **DURABILITY: C**

 **PRECISION: A**

 **DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: B**

 **ABILITIES:**

 **If the user willed it, the nail can be extended akin to a pistol that released a bullet. It can travel as far as 100 meters in a constant speed of 50 mph and accelerates by 2 mph for every meter it passed. It can be retracted, or be used to retract the body to it.**

 **THE WINNER TAKES ALL**

 **A side-ability that lets the user know of the memory inside the victim's mind. To activate the ability, the nail must be able to drew blood. Either from the drops of blood or straight from the veins of the victim. It was originally the second ability of DANCING QUEEN, but from a certain** _ **accident**_ **, the ability has mutated.**

 **SOS – [SEALED]**

 **A mutated ability to make someone to fall in love with the user and have them under the user's control. SOS's ability activates only when the nail drew blood from the wound it inflicted. Either from the drops of blood, or straight from the veins of the victim. The only cure to this ability, is to have the user remember how to love again.**

 **Now, for Aono's Stand.**

 **I have planned to name it THE DOORS from the start, so I'm sorry .7, even though Invisible Hands sounded cool, I won't be using that Stand's name. Thank you for giving this fic a review though. I hope you'd be reading the next chapters from now on, because I await your next review!**

 **Aono's Stand was named after the band itself, THE DOORS. THE DOORS mainly revel in love songs that was both fun to hear, but sometimes it turned creepy. I had fun writing this fic while listening to both songs from ABBA and THE DOORS.**

 **I also love how an innocent-sounding song turned into an acid trip midway. IMO.**

 **Classic THE DOORS, I say.**

 **Anyway, here's Aono's renewed Stand Statistic Spread-Sheet:**

 **STAND NAME: THE DOORS**

 **STAND USER: AONO TSUKUNE**

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **THE DOORS is manifested as a skull-knight like entity akin to a horsemen of the apocalypse. Its head is a skull that cackled and sharply glared at the opponent with a hollow inside. Literally a black void that was masked by the skeleton. Its armor consisted of a plated frontguard with a pair of shoulder pads that has a sharp spike protruding outwards. A red scarf adorned its neck as it roped itself around THE DOORS' void-like neck. Its limbs are bony skeletons wearing a pair of golden armguard to protect its hands and a pair of silver greaves for leg protections.**

 **Its name came from its tendency (or favoritism) on opening doors rather than opening anything else.**

 **DESTRUCTIVE POWER: A**

 **SPEED: A**

 **RANGE: C**

 **DURABILITY: B**

 **PRECISION: A**

 **DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: A**

 **ABILITIES:**

 **The innate ability of THE DOORS is to open locked objects with its bony fingers. The objects in question must first be in a "locked" or "sealed" state. The object must also be easily recognizable or known beforehand, else it would fail to be "unlocked". A seemingly complex ability, but if controlled right would be a valuable asset.**

 **Contrary to the bony hand, the Stand itself is quite powerful and packed quite a punch!**

 **And there they are!**

 **Let's hope our heroes and heroines would be able to develop their Stands to their highest potential. Let's go! Fight-o!**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **Ari-Arivederci!**_


End file.
